When the Stars Fell in Love With the Sea
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: This is a series of oneshots for Dipcifica Week. Avatar the Last Airbender Gravity Falls crossover as a chapter. R&R! NOTE: stories are not nessasarily in chronological order, or related.
1. Firsts

Day 1: Firsts

The first time he heard what a crush was, he was nine. And of course, Mabel was the one who experienced it.

"What's a crush?" he asked simply, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"It's the most wonderful feeling! You get all fluttery on the inside, and feel like you're on top of the world! And every time you see the person, you think you're gonna melt into a puddle from happiness! And you end up drawing pictures of the two of you, and naming your kids, and writing your names on everything!" Mabel explained, sighing as she finished, and stared dreamily into space.

Dipper simply rolled his eyes at his sister's over dramatic explanation.

"Thanks for clearing that up for meMabel," he said sarcastically.

Mabel didn't catch on.

"You're welcome!" she replied cheerily, skipping away to go pick flowers.

Dipper shook his head.

"I'm never gonna have a crush,"

The first time he actually had a crush, he was twelve.

She was tall, brave, and practically covered in plaid. Her long, red hair and deep brown eyes caused his cheeks to heat up. His insides practically floated whenever she was near. His legs felt like jell-o and his tongue like lead.

"You're crazy man!" she had told him once after he had run headfirst into a battle with a gigantic vampire bat.

"Th-thanks!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his hands sweating.

"Why'd you do that anyway dude?" Wendy asked, curiosity settling in.

"You needed me. I'd never leave you behind,"

"Awww! Thanks Dip! You're the best friend ever!" she exclaimed, affectionately messing up his hair.

"Yeah, the best friend. Ever," he sighed, watching the girl he had first felt feelings for walk away into the sunset. Without him.

She turned and waved happily to him, a smile plastered on her face, to which he responded in kind.

That was the first time he found out what the friendship zone was.

The first time he found out he had another crush, he was fifteen.

He and Mabel had returned to Gravity Falls for the Summer, like they did every Summer.

Mabel's friends had all been out of town, all except for Pacifica Northwest, who happily greeted Mabel as soon as she bounded off the bus in all her sweatered glory.

"So good to see you Pacifica!" the older twin exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the girl who had once been her sworn enemy.

"You too Mabel!" she replied honestly.

She looked around her friend, and her cheeks suddenly had a light dusting of pink across them.

"I see you brought this Dork along," she said, pointing to the other twin with her thumb.

Dipper looked at the blonde for the first time since he had arrived, and instantly, butterflies filled his stomach. His legs felt like jell-o. His tongue felt like lead. His cheeks heated up.

"Good to see you too Pacifica" he said, trying to keep his voice from squeaking.

She simply smiled.

His insides felt like an entire butterfly pavilion had been set free in them.

"Oh no," he thought.

The first time he experienced jealousy he was seventeen.

They had been invited to the Northwest mansion, that Pacifica was able to convince Old Man McGucket to allow the Northwest family to stay in, for the second biggest party of the entire year.

Pacifica had been able to convince the man that she now affectionately called uncle, to allow one day for just the fancy people, as well as a day for everyone in the town to come.

The fancy one was always held first, and the Pines twins were always invited every year.

Dipper had been minimally enjoying himself by sipping on his cider, when a flash of blonde caught his eye.

He smiled at the thought of who it was as he began to approach her.

Then he stopped in his tracks.

She was with another young man who was obviously royalty. And she was smiling. And laughing. And it wasn't with Dipper.

He squeezed his fist closed around his cider glass, shattering it with the force. He ground his teeth at the sight before him, jealousy gnawing at his insides. He didn't care that he had left a stain on the Northwest's favorite carpet pattern.

He marched straight up to the couple, only one thought on his mind.

"Dipper!" Pacifica exclaimed when she saw him."I'd like you to meet,"

But her words were cut short by Dipper grabbing her face with his hands and crashing his lips to meet hers.

She was shocked for a moment before she melted into the kiss, placing her hands on his chest and closing her eyes in complete bliss.

Dipper finished as abruptly as he had started, and glared at the offended teenager that the couple had for an audience.

"Mine," he growled through gritted teeth, his nose mere inches from the royal snob.

He pulled Pacifica to the dance floor and they settled into a steady sway.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"I was j-just. Oh man! Did I just make a fool out of myself?" he asked, extremely concerned now.

Pacifica smiled and shook her head.

"I just wanted to give him a show. One that would make him stay away from you,"

"Dipper Pines, were you jealous?" she asked, the hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"No!"

There was a pause.

"Maybe," he muttered.

The current song ended and the orchestra began another piece, this one a little more fast paced.

"You wanna put a show on for all these other snobs?" he asked her.

"Oh yes please!" she replied.

Dipper spun her around and dipped her, causing her to laugh as he gave her a smirk.

"Let's do this,"

The first time he fell in love, he was eighteen.

He realized it after they had finished a conversation via video chat. She had laughed at another one of his, "dumb jokes", and he nearly sighed upon hearing the sound.

"I'll talk to you later Dipper! Bye!" Pacifica said, waving to him and offering him a wide grin.

He waved back and smirked at her.

"Bye Pacifica. Don't be a stranger!"

She replied by sticking her tongue out at him, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh go count your pairs of shoes already Diva!" he teased her.

She giggled before replying with, "Only if you go writing that dumb journal of your's you big nerd!"

He laughed and said goodbye again and Pacifica did the same.

He stared blankly at his empty laptop screen, wishing that that insufferable and beautiful blonde was still there.

"Love you," he whispered to his empty room.

He fell back on his bed, his hands laying across his stomach and his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Love you so much,"


	2. Teen Years

Day 2: Teen Years

Five years. It was a long time for anyone, but especially the Pines twins.

And yet, it seemed like this one day was longer that those five years combined.

Mabel tried to keep herself occupied by counting all the different trees she saw, while Dipper sat casually, writing in his journal. He had decided when he was fourteen to write his own journals, making notes and drawings for the creatures and other mysterious things that he discovered in Gravity Falls.

He had created three journals, and was currently putting some more info in the blank pages at the back of journal number two, when the sign welcoming travelers to Gravity Falls came into view.

"Dipper! We're here!" Mabel squealed, pressing her face up against the window of the bus.

Dipper in turn peered around his sister to look through the glass. However, she kept getting in the way of his line of sight.

"Mabel! I can't see!" he complained, trying to maneuver his head to actually see something other than the back of his twin's head.

Frustrated, he quickly moved to the bench in front of the one he was currently on and gazed out on the town in awe. It really hadn't changed much, even after five years.

As soon as the bus stopped, Mabel bounded down the steps and tackled her two friends that were standing there waiting.

Neither Candy nor Pacifica could suppress their laughter as they got plowed down by the overly-eager girl.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he exited the bus like a normal human being, his backpack over his shoulder and Mabel's duffel in his hand. He knew, better than anyone, that she would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her body. She'd forget a lot of things if it weren't for him.

"Where's Grenda? I thought she was gonna be here!" Mabel asked once all three girls had stood.

"Marius asked her if she would come spend a week with him this Summer, and this week worked the best for them both," Candy explained, adjusting her glasses.

"You should see the two of them! Could any two people be so…. Sickening?" Pacifica asks, her words practically dying in her throat when she caught sight of the other half of the Mystery Twins.

Her cheeks immediately take on a softer rendition of her favorite color.

He was tall. Man was he tall! Close to six foot by now. And it was apparent that he had been working out, his white and red t-shirt nearly hugging his decently built frame. He had updated his style, wearing a more typical teen outfit from his bright red Converse to his navy, hooded vest.

The only significant evidence towards him actually being Dipper and not another boy, was his ever-present blue and white hat and his dark blue eyes.

His eyes were unmistakable to Pacifica, his rich brown bangs sweeping across his forehead, just above those deep oceanic pools.

He had certainly changed in the last two years. And in a good way.

Dipper in turn had noticed how much Pacifica had changed, his face taking on a sudden rosey hue. Her style was far more laid back, a cut off tee over a tank top and jean shorts. Her platinum locks had been cut shoulder length, and her makeup was far lighter than it had ever been before.

"Is that you nerd? Wow! I almost didn't recognize you under that gigantic hat of yours! Still doesn't fit?" Pacifica teased, trying her best to keep her tone playful and not give away her real feelings through her voice.

"Nice to see you too Paz," Dipper replied, smirking when he noticed how irked she was when he used the nickname.

The bus started to pull away, and in a sudden burst of speed, Mabel chased after it, yelling for the driver to stop.

All three teens turned to watch the girl as she raced down the street, unable to catch the speedy vehicle.

Mabel trudged back to the group, her shoulders drooping and her breaths coming out raggedly.

"What in the world was that about Mabes?" Dipper asked, concern written all over his face.

"My bag. It was… Still on…. The bus!" she explained in between breaths.

"All I owned was in that glorious bedazzled bag! It was my life! I shall never survive without my glue gun! Catch me Dipper! I think I might faint!" Mabel said, over-dramatically placing her hand to her brow and falling backwards.

Dipper rolled his eyes, holding his arms out in preparation for his sister's body to soon fill them.

He immediately caught her and stood her back up.

"Ahem," he said, holding Mabel's bag out to her.

"Priscilla! You saved her Dipper! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mabel exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck.

Dipper groaned as their audience let loose a long, drawn out, far-too-loud-for-his-taste, in synch "awwwwwwww!" from their lips.

He quickly removed his sister and her vice-like grip from his person, and mumbled something about needing to see Grunkle Stan.

The three girls watched him as he went, Pacifica unknowingly letting a sigh escape her lips.

"Pacifica…. Do you….." Mabel's eyes grew wide with realization.

"You like my brother?!" she said, her excitement on overload.

"Shhhh! Mabel, would you keep it down!" Pacifica shushed her friend, looking around frantically for any sign of the girl's twin.

Not finding any, she visibly relaxed, letting out a deep breath.

"You do like him!"

The blonde blushed furiously under the gaze of the other two girls, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"So what if I do?" she muttered, her blush getting deeper.

The squeals of Mabel and Candy could be heard all the way to the Mystery Shack, causing both men inside to look up from their game of cribbage.

"Who died?" Stan asked nonchalantly.

Dipper shrugged.

"Sounded like Mabel,"

Another sizable amount of screams soon followed again.

"Yep. It's Mabel,"


	3. Obvious Oblivious

Day 3: Oblivious/Obvious

Pacifica had always wanted to go to a sleepover. This was an unknown fact about her, one that she tried to keep secret.

So when Mabel asked her if she would like to come over for a sleepover at the Mystery Shack, she practically jumped at the opportunity.

"Sure whatever," she said dismissively, with a wave of her hand.

However, on the inside she was absolutely ecstatic!

"So what am I supposed to bring to this dumb thing anyway?" she asked, examining her nails to keep herself from exploding with excitement.

"A sleeping bag, pj's, and any kind of snacks you want! Oh! And if you wanna watch a movie, you can bring one of those too!" Mabel listed off excitedly.

It started at seven. So naturally, Pacifica was ready to go at six.

She double checked to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, and as she sat and waited for the clock's hands to move, she began to think about the evening that awaited her.

"Candy and Grenda will be there, and of course Dipper…" she trailed off at the thought of the other half of the Mystery Twin duo, her cheeks involuntarily heating up.

She had started to notice the boy after he had rescued her family's mansion from a ghost.

Every year when Dipper and his sister would return to Gravity Falls for the Summer, he would be different in one way or another.

When they were fourteen, it was his desire to write his own journals, and the fact that he was slightly taller than her.

At fifteen, it was his voice and his shoes.

Now at sixteen, it was mainly his height, although he had traded out his regular style of shorts for grey cargo ones.

The friendship between the Northwest girl and the Pines twins began to grow, as did the affections that Pacifica felt for the younger of the two twins.

She looked up at the clock again, and noticed that ten minutes had passed.

She slumped back onto her bed, frustrated that time couldn't go faster.

"I'll get it!" Mabel called through the Mystery Shack to the other two occupants of the building.

She ran to the door and squealed out the blonde's name as she pulled her into a hug.

"Wait," Mabel said when she pulled away from her friend. She looked at the clock, and then back Pacifica. "It's seven,"

"Of course! What did you expect? You said it started at seven, so here I am," Pacifica explained, checking her nails. "So can I come in, or not?"

"Of course! You need help with your things?" Mabel asked, standing on her tiptoes in order peer around the girl's shoulder to see the big pile of things behind her. Pacifica smirked at the situation. "So much for being the Alpha Twin huh?" she thought.

Mabel hadn't grown at all in the last year, most likely meaning that she was done growing and would remain an adorable five foot two inches.

She nodded in response to Mabel's question, who in turn sent an ear-splitting call of "DIPPER!" up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Keep you're sweater on Mabel! Yeesh!" Dipper said as he ran down the steps, skipping the last two by jumping over them. He sauntered over to the front door, his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"Whatcha need?" he asked before he noticed Pacifica.

He desperately tried to keep the blush from rising into his face, and mostly succeeded, only a light dusting of pink on his cheeks that he could easily explain as being due to his sudden burst of energy used to bound down the stairs.

Pacifica had a harder time hiding her blush, but she was able to contain most of it as well.

"I need you to help me with Pacifica's stuff," Mabel explained, completely oblivious to the situation that she had put her brother in.

"Sure," Dipper responded, shrugging his shoulders as Mabel shoved a box of food into his hands.

"Chipackers? Mallow Bitties? Chocarmel Chunkers?" he asked skeptically as he looked inside the box at the different food items Pacifica had brought.

"What? They're my guilty pleasures. Don't tell me that you two don't have guilty pleasures?"

"Of course I do! Mine is party chocolate!" Mabel replied happily.

"Correction. Mabel's comfort food is anything with sugar in it," Dipper interjected.

"It's true!" Mabel whisper-yelled to Pacifica.

Both Pacifica and Dipper rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Mabel where are we taking these things?" Dipper asked his sister.

"Upstairs. To the bedroom dear brother!" Mabel replied, dramatically striking a pose and speaking in a medieval accent.

"Onward to yon dwelling place!" Dipper exclaimed, joining in on her sister's act.

Pacifica rolled her eyes, but inside she was smiling at their antics.

They had just finished getting Pacifica's things set up when the doorbell rang again, Mabel yelling that she would get it, forcing the other two teenagers to cover their ears at her sudden outburst.

Dipper and Pacifica had barely enough time to even register that they were alone, when Mabel came bounding up the stairs and stumbled into the room.

"Grenda and Candy are here!" she squealed, holding the door open for her two friends so they could enter.

"Oh goody," Dipper said sarcastically. It wasn't that he didn't like his sister's friends, it just felt awkward around them, especially since Candy had once had a crush on him. "I'll be leaving now," he muttered, closing the door behind himself as he exited the room of squealing girls.

"Are you excited about your first sleepover Pacifica?" Grenda asked in her rough voice.

"Yeah whatever," the blonde muttered.

"Come on Pacifica! It's just us! You can tell us what's going on in that head of your's!" Mabel said reassuringly. "None of us will tell a soul!"

Pacifica looked at the other three girls and took a deep breath.

"Ok. I'm a little nervous. I don't really know what you do at a sleepover," she admitted.

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda all responded with a long, drawn out "Awwwwwww!", Mabel's being the loudest.

"Yeah whatever," Pacifica mumbled. "Tell anyone, and I'll make sure your house is repossessed! Got it?"

"You got it Pacifica! This information won't leave this room! Now, let the evening commence!" Mabel ordered.

The four girls started their evening off slow for Pacifica's benefit with a movie and popcorn. Pacifica apparently had a pretty vast movie library at home.

Pacifica was beginning to feel more comfortable when Grenda asked if they could play Truth or Dare or Don't.

"Girls, girls! I think we are old enough to play Truth or Dare,"Mabel said with an evil laugh. Pacifica could have sworn she had seen lightning flash outside, behind Mabel at that moment.

There was a knock on the door, and Mabel screamed for whoever it was to come in.

"Pizza's here," Dipper said, holding two pizzas in his arms.

He reached over from where he was standing and turned the light on.

"Did she just do the evil laugh?" he asked, pointing at his twin.

The other three girls nodded.

Dipper sighed. "You can't just use the evil laugh whenever you want to! It's creepy,"

"It is not creepy!" Mabel defended.

Dipper looked at her skeptically, one eyebrow raised. "Mabel, Grunkle Stan is scared of it. That means it's creepy,"

"He's got a point there Mabel," Grenda agreed, nodding her head.

Mabel shook her head to clear her mind, and remembered that Dipper was still in the doorway.

"Dipper!" she squealed, causing him to jump at the sudden outburst.

"Good grief Mabel! What is it?"

"You could play with us!"

"Play what?" he asked, concerned that any game concocted by his sister would lead to disastrous consequences like the skunk incident (That is another story, for another time though).

"Truth or dare," replied Candy.

"Oh no! Not after what happened last time!" Dipper exclaimed, handing the pizzas off to Grenda so he could leave the room.

"What happened last time?" Pacifica asked, genuinely curious.

Dipper sighed, his shoulders slumped. He'd almost made it away from the situation scot free!

"He chose Dare, and Robbie dared him to sing his favorite song. He sang Disco Girl and got pretty embarrassed about it! But that was almost two years ago bro bro!" Mabel tried to convince her brother.

"Yeah, and I still made a vow to never play this wretched game again!" he said, crossing his arms and giving his sister a glare.

"Oh come on Dipper! It cant be that bad! Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I'll take a dare as my first one," Pacifica said, trying her best to get the boy to stay.

Dipper looked at Pacifica with wide eyes, his face starting to take on the color of a tomato.

"Fine!" he muttered, navigating his way across the field of candy wrappers and pillows that was the bedroom floor. Pacifica moved over so he could sit between her and Grenda, knowing that was where he wanted to sit.

"Alright you girls have roped me into this mess. Now who starts? Put you hand down Mabel," Dipper said, looking at the girls surrounding him, and seeing his sister put down her raised hand slowly from out of the corner of his eye.

"What about Grunkle Stan? You think he would like to play? The more the merrier after all!" Mabel asked.

"You mean, the more, the more miserable right? And no can do. He's been asleep in his chair for almost an hour already,"

"A full day of hustling people out of their hard earned money too hard on him?" Pacifica teased.

"Watch it Northwest! I wouldn't talk if I were you!" Dipper threatened, pointing a finger at the blonde.

Her face turned a darker shade as a blush rose to the surface of her skin.

"Whatever you say Pines," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"So back to my original, no Mabel you cannot start,"

"Awwww! But I love starting!"

"And somehow, you always end up being able to spin the bottle so that it always ends up on me! I say we start alphabetically, or age-wise," Dipper suggested.

They decided on alphabetically, so Candy reached for and empty pop bottle and cleared out a section of the floor so she could spin it.

It landed on Grenda.

"Truth or Dare?" Candy asked her friend.

"Truth!" Grenda replied with her deep voice.

"Ok, if you had to be trapped in a room with one of the people here, who would it be?"

Grenda thought for only a moment before replying with, "You, Candy. Because you have enough of a brain to think things through to the point that we might possibly escape!"

"Awe! Thank you Grenda!" Candy said, hugging the bigger girl.

"Why not me?" Mabel asked, feeling slightly left out.

"No offense Mabel, but you would simply try to find the nearest source of sugar," Dipper said, giving sister a serious look.

"It's so true bro bro! You know me so well!"

"I've had sixteen years of practice,"

"Spin it Grenda!" Mabel exclaimed, ignoring her brother's words.

The game continued for about half an hour, dares being taken and made, and truths being answered. It had landed on Pacifica for the fifth time, and it was Mabel who had spun the bottle that time. Pacifica braced herself for the worst.

"Truth or Dare?" Mabel asked, an almost evil look on her face.

"Truth," the blonde replied confidently.

"Truth hmmm. We've already established that your hair color is natural, so what else… Ah ha!" Mabel exclaimed suddenly, snapping her fingers, causing both Pacifica and Dipper to jump. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Wh-what?! I'm not answering that!" she protested.

"You have to! It's the rules!" Mabel said, the lights suddenly turning off, her face lit by the flashlight she was holding under her chin.

Dipper turned the light back on, looking at his sister with an expression on his face that said, "Seriously?" all over it.

Mabel cleared her throat. "You were saying Pacifica?"

Pacifica sighed. "Fine. Yes, I do sort of have a crush on this one guy," she admitted, the feeling of warmth rising to her cheeks.

"Really! Who? Who, who?" Mabel pressed.

"Nu uh Mabel! You can only ask one question! No follow up questions! And don't pout. It won't work," Dipper said, coming to Pacifica's defense.

Pacifica let a deep sigh of relief, thankful for Dipper's astute observation of the rules of the game.

Of course, her luck didn't last long.

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Candy.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Candy replied confidently.

"I dare you to grab a random sweater fromMabel's closet and put it on! And you have to leave it on for the rest of the night!"

Candy approached Mabel's half of the closet that she shared with Dipper and reached her hand inside. She closed her eyes tightly and a minute later, she grasped one of the sweaters, trying to find the hanger. She pulled it out moments later, and was relieved to find that it was one of her friend's less obnoxious designs. She slipped the bright green sweater over her head, looking down at the dolphin knitted into the material.

"You got lucky," Pacifica mumbled.

"Freddie!" Mabel squealed upon seeing the sweater that had been picked. "He's one of my favorites!" she explained to all that were giving her strange looks, namely Dipper and Pacifica.

"My turn!" Candy exclaimed excitedly, sitting back in her spot and spinning the orange colored glass bottle.

This was where Pacifica's luck ran out.

"Pacifica! Truth or Dare?" Candy asked the blonde.

"Truth," she said barely above a whisper.

"Drill her Candy! No mercy!" Mabel said, slamming her fist on the floor, causing several items to jump along with the other four teens in the room.

She took a bite of a stray piece of pizza before adding, "Proceed," with a very calm and collected voice.

"Alright Pacifica, what is this boy's name?"

"Yes!" Mabel said, pumping her fist in the air.

"I am not answering that question!" Pacifica said, her face turning multiple shades of crimson.

"You have to answer the question in one way or another Pacifica. It's mandatory," Dipper explained, a hand on the girl's shoulder.

He had an expression on his face that seemed like he truly felt sorry for her having to be put in a situation like this one.

Pacifica sighed.

"His name…."

All three girls held their breaths as they waited for the answer to come.

"Is one that starts with a 'D'," she said, putting her arms above her head to shield herself from anything that Mabel might decide to attack her with.

"What? You can't give an answer like that! You have to tell us his name!" Mabel complained.

"Technically Mabel, she answered the question. She just didn't answer it in the way you wanted or expected her to. How she answered it is actually perfectly legal according to the rules,"

"How exactly is it perfectly legal? She didn't answer it right!" Mabel questioned her brother.

"Candy asked what his name is. Pacifica worded it in a way that supplied a perfectly fine answer. His name is, one that starts with the letter 'D'. It's quite an ingenious answer really!"

"You really think so?" Pacifica asked, looking into his deep, blue eyes.

"Sure. I know I would have even had a hard time coming up with a way to avoid answering the question," he admitted, causing an even deeper color to bloom on Pacifica's face.

Their eyes stayed glued to each other for a minute, before the serenity of the moment was broken.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm craving popcorn!" Grenda said suddenly, shattering the previous moment between Dipper and Pacifica. They turned away from each other, blushes on their faces.

"I'll go make some," Dipper offered, rising from his seat.

"Great! We'll stay here and try to figure out who this mysterious guy is that has stolen our rich girl's heart!" Mabel said, sighing and dramatically batting her eyelashes.

"Oh brother!" Dipper muttered under his breath.

"I'll go with him," Pacifica added quietly.

Mabel absentmindedly gave her a dismissive wave of her hand, signally that the blonde could leave.

She found Dipper in the darkened kitchen, the small light from the running microwave the only source of illumination.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he responded in kind.

It was silent for only a moment, before Pacifica started to speak again.

"Thanks for the compliment earlier. It really meant a lot,"

"Anytime," he said, turning his attention away from the popcorn in order to flash her a smile.

Her insides began to flutter, and her knees felt like they wee about to give way.

"Do… Do you have a crush on anyone?" she asked out of the blue.

Dipper choked on the air he had just inhaled.

"Wh-what?!" he asked, his blue eyes wide at the question.

"I asked if you,"

"I know what you asked me. I just can't believe you asked it!" he admitted.

"So do you?"

"Have a crush on anyone? Maybe,"

"Really? Someone other than the Corduroy girl?" she asked, curious that Dipper had gotten over her.

"Yep," he replied, removing the now popped bag of popcorn and replacing it with another unpopped one.

"Who?" she whispered, afraid at what his answer would be.

"I thought it would be obvious," he said nonchalantly, pouring the contents of the popcorn bag into a big, plastic bowl.

"Obvious? You're about as obvious as me Pines!" she scoffed, folding her arms and cocking her hip to the side.

"I must be extremely obvious then! When did you start liking me? When you were fourteen? Or was it sooner than that?"

Panic immediately surged through her, her skin felt hot and her hands started to sweat.

He knew.

"I just asked you who your crush was Pines, not your whole sad life story!" she said, her voice cracking slightly from the awkwardness of the situation.

"You really don't know who I like?" he asked honestly.

"No Pines I don't!" she replied, starting to get exasperated with him.

"You want a hint don't you," he told her rather than asked her.

She nodded.

He leaned in, gave her a confidant smirk, and with a bravado that neither if them knew he had, he leaned in and whispered, "You,"

She looked at him with wide eyes, watching him as he walked towards the stairs.

"You won't tell Mabel will you? Or give her any hints?" she begged, stopping him in his tracks by grabbing him by the arm.

"Don't worry. Even if I did give her any hints, she'd never catch on. If you haven't noticed she can be pretty oblivious!"

Dipper's confession caused both of them to snicker since they both knew just how true it was.

Laughter from upstairs piqued Dipper and Pacifica's interest, and they quietly crept up the stairs to find out what was going on. They put their ears to the door, listening in on what the three girls were talking about.

"…ould be a young prince named Derrick, who would rather give up his throne than live life without her?" Mabel suggested.

Dipper and Pacifica smiled at each other, and the same thought crossed their minds: "She's so oblivious!"

P.s. All of the snack names aside from Chipackers are my own.


	4. Alternate Universe

Day 4: AU - Avatar the Last Airbender

"Slow down Miki!" her brother called, chasing after her.

"You have to catch me silly!" she called back over her shoulder.

"Life would be so much easier if I had been born an Airbender!" he grumbled, vaulting over a local vender's stand of fruit.

His sister had been naturally gifted at being fast, but as if to counteract his twin's speed, he had been gifted with an intelligence very rarely seen in a mind so young. He was a tactical genius, and anyone that knew him, understood this to be true.

"Come on slowpoke!" Miki jeered at her brother, trying to encourage him in his pursuit.

She did the opposite however by using her natural abilities to bend an entire vase of water out of its container upon the shoulder of its owner and spilled it on the stone street, freezing it.

As if anticipating his sister's next move, he carefully bent the earth right before the frozen spot into a ramp, running and leaping over the trap Miki had created.

He landed with a roll, picking himself off the ground as soon as he had landed and continued his pursuit.

Miki looked over her shoulder, laughing when she saw no sign of her brother.

Without warning, she ran into something hard, toppling to the ground like a rag doll.

Miki rubbed her head, groaning at the sudden pain she felt coursing through her body.

"Ugh! What hit me?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

She saw a hand outstretched towards her.

"That would be me,"

Miki grabbed the hand, the owner of which helped pull her to her feet.

"Dar! How – wha – how?" she questioned, confused at how her brother was standing in front of her after not seeing him pursuing after her. She looked this way and that as if that would be the answer to her predicament.

"Remember. Intelligence," he replied, tapping his head with his forefinger. "Come on. We better get going. Don't want you to be late after all!" Dar laughed, leaving his befuddled sister behind him.

He made it to his master's shop right on time, placing an apron over his head and tying the strings behind his back with a skill that could come from practice.

He had been apprenticed in the blacksmith shop built in the heart of the Earth Kingdom for almost four years now, and was only another six months away from becoming a full fledged master of the craft.

Dar set to work on a sword order for one of the more prominent Lords in the Water Tribe who had moved to the Earth Kingdom as a delegate for his people. He had ordered the weapon simply for display purposes, something the seventeen-year-old would never understand. He had been supporting himself as well as his twin sister ever since their parents had died in a raid brought on by rogues. This meant that frills and polish were avoided, because all they needed were the things that helped them to survive.

"Good morning Uncle Terno," he greeted the man who was family as well as his master, as he entered the shop.

"Working on Lord Prukk's order I see. Good boy," he praised the young man, clapping him on the shoulder. "When you finish, you may deliver it and be done for the rest of the day,"

"Are you serious? But only one project in a day is a waste of a good day for work!" the student pointed out.

"Daruka, you have been working diligently all week, non-stop. I do believe you could use a break from all of you hard work. Pleases, use the rest of the evening as you please. Besides, this project is high quality and intricate work. It will take you most of the day to complete it. And,"

Terno paused, watching the boy as he worked, his arm and back muscles constricting as he pounded out the precious metal with his hammer.

"What is it Uncle?" Dar asked, breaking from his work to look at the man who had become like family to him.

"And there is nothing more that I can teach you," he replied, almost with a saddened tone.

"What do you mean? There must be more that you can teach me! There has to be!"

"I have only ever known one other person who complained whenever there was no more work to be done. You are so much like me Daruka. You can learn nothing else from me, which is why I would like you to become my partner in the smithy. And when I pass, my successor,"

"Do you really mean that?" Dar asked, not believing what he had just heard.

Terno nodded.

"Oh thank you Uncle!" he exclaimed, running to the older man and embracing him. "I won't let you down!"

"Then get on with your work before I change my mind!" Terno said, laughing as he watched the boy return to the order, working faster than Terno had ever seen him work.

Dar held the finished product in a beautiful oaken box under his arm as he walked through the streets of the Earth Kingdom. He whistled to himself as he went, thinking about the good fortune he had experienced so far today.

The sun was just setting, casting a beautiful rosie hue upon the entirety of the Kingdom.

He had just breathed in a lung full of fresh air, when he heard a scream resonate through the streets.

He looked this way and that, trying to pinpoint the location from which the scream had come.

Dar sprinted once he heard the scream a second time, easily figuring out the location.

He found the source of the screeches to be a girl around his own age, tears streaming down her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, approaching her cautiously.

"A-a-a thief! He stole my f-fruit! I-i-I am only out her be-because I convinced my father that I could c-come alone!" she cried.

Dar nodded, asking which way the thief had gone, to which the girl responded by pointing her finger shakily.

He nodded again, running in the direction she had pointed.

He was soon able to figure out that the thief was slow, as well as not very smart.

He was easily able to catch up to the man, however his package didn't allow for as much free movement as he desired. He carefully removed his short-sleeved tunic, tying it diagonally across his chest and secured the parcel in the sudo pouch that it created.

Dar quickly cornered the thief, ready to make a move, until the man found an escape route by plowing through a man's cabbage cart.

Dar heard the man cry out as he pursued the man, right into a crowded marketplace. They were blocked in by people on all sides.

Determined to protect his work, he removed the box from its home on his back and placed it in the hands of the market place manager whom he recognized and trusted.

He removed his overcoat that he had had previously tied across his chest and discarded it to the side. Dar then got into a fighting stance, waiting for the thief to make the first move which he did.

Dar dodged the man's poor attempt at a side kick, sidestepping before delivering a kick of his own at him.

The man barely dodged Dar's attack, protecting himself by bending two forms of rock in front of his face.

Dar smiled. This had just gotten interesting.

Dar performed a round house kick, bringing a form of rock out from the street and right through his opponent's defenses, smashing the large stones to rubble.

The thief was only caught off guard for a moment before he countered with a series of three boulders from the ground, sending them straight for Dar.

Dar however, had been severely underestimated, leaping above the first rock, moving to the side of the second one, and vaulted himself over the third. He was able to subdue all three pieces of earth into his control, and brought them up behind himself.

He jumped and kicked all three boulders in rapid succession towards his opponent, who was barely able to dodge the first two, before being hit square in the chest by the third.

He fell to the ground with a resounding "THUD!".

Dar stood triumphantly over his foe, two rocks at the ready in case the man decided to mount another attack.

"I'll take that," Dar said, removing the melon from the thief's hands and tucking it under his arm.

The girl who had been robbed started jumping up and down, clapping at the success of Dar.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The girl exclaimed, breaking through the crowd and hugging Dar around his waist.

Dar chuckled at her behavior and handed her the melon, pleased that he could help.

"You're welcome! Now run home before your father has time to wonder where you are!" he replied, laughing as he watched the happy girl leave the marketplace hurriedly.

He thanked the marketplace manager, Soos for holding onto his project for him, and had just bent over to retrieve his garment he had thrown earlier, when he noticed a slipper-cladded foot stomping in front of him.

He brought his gaze up, knowing full well who it was standing before him.

He sighed as his eyes landed on the girl, her long blonde hair flowing down her back like a waterfall.

Her crystal blue eyes pierced into his very soul, sending a shudder down his spine.

"That was quite the display," she said through gritted teeth, her anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

Dar turned away from her, putting his outer garment back on, stretching out his muscles after the battle he had just been a part of.

"Don't you walk away from me!" she hissed, chasing after the Earthbender as he continued his trek to Lord Prekk's home.

"I'm not walking away my lady. I am simply finishing the order I was commissioned to complete," Dar replied, not bothering to look at the blonde.

She furiously stomped her foot, joining him in his journey.

She had to take two steps for every one of his strides, but as soon as the iron gates of Lord Prakk's house were in sight.

The sun had long since set, the stars peeking out from between the wispy clouds as they gazed on the world below.

The pair walked through the gates, heading towards the right side of the house instead of going through the front entrance of the house.

"What is up with you? You seem to always be there for anyone that needs you except for mphh!" her words were cut off by Dar's lips slamming into her own, swallowing her question.

He slammed her up against the wall of the house, bracing himself with his hands on either side of her, trapping her.

She was stunned by his sudden attack on her mouth, and it took her a moment to react.

When she finally did, she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

He was first to pull away, resting his forehead against her's.

Both their breaths came out raggedly, Dar cupping her cheek in his hand.

"What was that for?" she whispered, looking into his dark blue eyes.

"I was just getting tired of all your jealousy," he replied, gazing down into her eyes.

"Jealousy? What are you talking about?"

"My Lady Pazimi, you will always be, and have always been, the only woman who holds my heart. There is no need to be jealous of anyone for my affections,"

"Do you mean it?"

"With all of my heart," he said, clasping her hand in his own larger ones.

He gave her one more quick kiss on the lips before saying, "Now if you will excuse me. I have a delivery to make,"


	5. Mystery Trio

Day 5: Mystery Trio

"We… Are… Never…. Doing that…. AGAIN!" Dipper complained, breathing heavily as he bursted out of the woods.

Mabel and Pacifica were close behind, looking as if they would collapse at any moment.

"Agreed!" the two girls said in unison.

"I wouldn't… Talk if I were you…. Mabel," her brother said, bending over in an attempt to catch his breath. "It was your idea to go hunting for mutant mushrooms!"

"Yeah but… You and your girlfriend over here agreed to… Go with me!" Mabel defended, pointing her thumb at the blonde girl.

"No matter. You two are safe, and I have a new entry for my journal!" Dipper said excitedly, taking said book out of his backpack and furiously writing in it.

"You're such a nerd!" Pacifica said, smiling fondly at her boyfriend's behavior.

"And you're dating him! What does that say about you Pacifica?" Mabel asked, causing the couple to turn identical shades of crimson.

"Put a sock in it Mabel!" Pacifica cried, grabbing Dipper's hand and storming off towards the Mystery Shack.

Dipper did his best to keep up with her, and he was actually succeeding rather well.

Mabel realized that she was suddenly alone and ran after them, yelling, "Wait for me you two love birds!" at the top of her lungs.


	6. Family

Day 6: Family

"..and that led the Union forces to victory against the southern Confederate forces. Any questions?" the teacher asked, turning away from his white board to look out at his students.

"Yes Jillian?" he asked, gesturing to the twelve-year-old brunette whose hand was raised high into the air.

"Who's at the door Mr. Pines?" she asked, putting her hand down.

Dipper ran a hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I meant questions about the Civil War Jillian," he said in frustration.

"Oh. I still wanna know who's at the door though,"

Dipper turned his glare away from the girl towards the door. Upon seeing who it was though, his frustration quickly melted away, a small smile on his lips.

"Would you like to meet her?" Dipper asked the class, who eagerly agreed in unison.

Dipper headed towards the door, opening to let the blonde woman in.

She was dressed in a pretty purple blouse paired with dark skinny jeans. A pair of black flats and a white cardigan completed her look.

"Class, this is Pacifica,"

"Hello Ms. Pacifica," the classroom greeted her.

"Thank you. It's very nice to meet you all," she said in reply.

"How do you know Mr. Pines?" a girl with blonde pigtails asked.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the girl, who immediately raised her hand and repeated her question.

Pacifica rolled her eyes at the pleased smile that came across Dipper's face.

"He's my husband," Pacifica replied, Dipper in turn wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

It seemed as if every single jaw in the room would drop.

"You're married?! To HER?! But she's gorgeous!" Jillian exclaimed.

"Awe! Thank you!" Pacifica said, pleased with the praise she had received.

"Yes Jillian. I am married to her," Dipper said in response to Jillian's shock.

"But you're a nerd!"

"Yeah, a nerd with an amazing brain and a body to match!" Pacifica thought.

"And he's my nerd. Don't forget that Jillian!" Pacifica teased the girl.

The bell rang at that moment, signalling the end of school.

"Remember to read pages 102 to 115!" Dipper called after his students.

"I came to get you," Pacifica informed her husband as he packed up his teaching materials.

"For what?"

"A meeting. With the principal,"

Dipper looked up, his dark blue eyes wide.

"Lead the way,"

"I hate to inform you that this is not the first time that Christian has acted up. He actually instigated the fight," the principal said, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"What? But that's ridiculous! Chris would never start a fight at school!" Dipper defended his son.

"Christian will not speak about the situation, and so I must assume the reason why is due to the fact that he feels guilty,"

Dipper was about to argue with the woman again, when he felt Pacifica's hand on his knee.

He bit his tongue and let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever punishment you think he should have, he will take it," Pacifica replied.

The principal nodded.

"I don't understand Chris. Why didn't you speak up?" Dipper asked his son.

Christian simply shrugged.

"That's not an answer," Dipper said firmly, a pair of eyes identical to his own meeting his in the rear view mirror.

"Victor told me that you're a nerd, and that mom's stupid for marrying you. He called you a pathetic dummy. So I punched him,"

Dipper's eyes widened in surprise.

"You defended me?"he asked, his voice small.

"Yeah," Chris muttered.

"Good for you,"

"What?" the ten-year-old asked, shocked at his father's reaction.

"I said good for you. I could never hold my own when I was your age. It took some serious help from Grunkle Stan to get me where I am today,"

"So, you're not mad anymore?"

"I'm a little disappointed that you didn't defend yourself with Principal Green, but other than that, no. I'm not mad. What are you gonna do if Victor comes to you again and starts making fun of me and Mom?"

Christian tapped his chin in deep thought.

Dipper couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, and the thankfulness in his heart that Pacifica had driven in her own car from work. She would surely have his head for this!

"I'll punch him again. Just harder!"

Dipper laughed.

"That's my boy!"


	7. You're the Worst

Day 7: You're the Worst

Dipper felt beyond nervous as he waited for Pacifica to arrive at the park.

He fiddled with the small, velvet box in his pants pocket, trying to decide whether or not he had picked the right time.

He pulled out the little black box, staring at the one thing that would change his life forever.

He smiled.

He knew that it was the right time.

He had been out of college for four years now, working as a history teacher part time, and was a main member of a robotics company when he wasn't busy molding the minds of children.

He had a car, a house, a decent salary. All the things that a man had before he had a wife.

He was startled by Pacifica calling out to him from the entrance to the park.

He practically jumped off the park bench he had been sitting on, almost dropping the box in the process.

"H-hey Paz!" he greeted her, giving her a hug.

Pacifica smiled at him, pulling away from their embrace so she could hold his hand, leading him down one of the park's paths.

Pacifica ran the conversation, Dipper replying with a nod here, or an absent minded "uh huh".

"What's this all about Dipper?" she asked, pulling him to a stop.

Dipper sighed, trying to remember everything that he had planned.

"Paz, we've known each other for quite a while now, and several of those years have been spent dating each other,"

"But,"

"Please Paz. Let me finish?" Dipper asked, putting a hand up to keep her from saying anything further.

He took a deep breath, and knelt down on one knee.

Pacifica gasped.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, would you do me the great honor of becoming a Pines?" he asked, opening the hinged lid of the box to reveal a beautiful silver banded diamond ring. His heart was beating a mile a minute every second that she kept silent.

He noticed that she was beginning to cry, and stood up, thinking that he may have done something wrong.

"Paz? What's wrong? What did I do to upset you?" he asked, beginning to panic.

Pacifica shook her head, trying to communicate that she wasn't upset with him.

His face was still covered in concern, letting her know that he hadn't understood her message.

"I thought you were going to break up you dweeb!" she exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder. "And her you propose to me!"

"Is that a yes?" he asked, still unsure.

Pacifica nodded.

"Yes! Yes, yes!" she cried, jumping into his open arms.

He put her back on the ground and pulled the ring from its box, sliding it onto her finger.

They met each other half way in a sweet kiss, one that sealed their fate together.

Once they pulled away from each other, they both had ear-splitting grins on their faces.

"You're the worst!" Pacifica said, laughing at the man who was now her fiancé.

Dipper joined in her laughter, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too,"


End file.
